In recent years, more and more people love outdoor and recreational activities such as camping, field trips, or Bar-B-Q during their free time because many people may endure high pressure at work, and have accumulated a lot of tension and stress. Not only can these outdoor activities help people release the stress, but also improve quality of life. When people enjoy their outdoor activities, carts are primarily used for storing and transporting food, groceries and Bar-B-Q items, and even little child can be put therein.
Throughout the time, portable carts have been developed so the carts can be transported in a confined space (such as vehicle trunk), and quickly converted into a three-dimensional space supported by wheels to store and transport a plurality of items when arriving the outdoor destination such as parks, camping site, beaches, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,365 to McCarthy discloses a collapsible cart including a base member, first and second double L-shaped brackets, a pair of locking pins, and two locking bar members. The locking bar members and locking pins are utilized to lock the double L-shaped brackets into place when the cart is in the un-collapsed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,199 to Stravitz et al. discloses a collapsible frame which is readily folded up into a closed position having a narrow lateral profile and folded open back into the fully open position when needed. In the fully open position the cart will structurally support a storage container full of files or other items. No tools or other means are needed to fold up the cart into the folded position or to unfold the cart back into the fully open position.
However, the collapsible carts disclosed above may have too many conjugating points that would weaken the structure of the collapsible carts. It is also inconvenient for the user to engage/disengage every conjugating points when the user wants to use or store them. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved collapsible cart that is more convenient and efficient for the user to unfold or store without putting any additional or unnecessary burden on the users.